Butterflies Don't Lie
by xCrossxMyxHeartx
Summary: The last days of junior year and the summer break was almost there and there wasn't a single thing in the world that could stop Spinelli from having an amazing summer. Right? / "TJ Detweiler. Also known as the most annoying, arrogant, stupid person in the entire school. And of course he of all people put this crazy idea of wanting to go out with me in his head." (SpinellixTJ)


Hey you guys! I'm back after a pause o years. And still I found my way back. This is my second Recess fanfiction and it will of course be about Spinelli and TJ since I just love these two together. This idea of this fanfiction is not actually new for me, since I already used on a different one but it was about another couple and a different fandom so I guess that's alright. You cannot really steal from yourself, right? :D So I just wanted to see how the SpinxTJ thing would fit into the storyline and I am looking forward to see how this story will evolve since I am not entirely sure about the whole thing yet.

Love to hear your opinion/remarks/just anything really! :)

* * *

I bet you all know this one amazing feeling that you get, when you're leaving school on the last day of the school year, knowing damn well you won't have to get back to that place for 12 whole weeks. You're so full of positve energy, all of the stress that has been haunting you for the last months is leaving your body and for the first time in a while you feel like you can finally breathe again.

For me summer was always something magical. It didn't matter if my family spent the holidays somewhere else or if we just enjoyed our time in the small town we have lived in ever since I could remember. I would be getting up early in the morning, seeing the first rays of sunshine shine through my window and I would be so excited for all the things that might happen that day. Even on the rainy days, I was always in a good mood, trying to make the best out of it and spending the days at the mall with my best friend or staying in and binge-watching my favorite tv shows all over again.

There was never anything holding me back from having a memorable summer.

That, of course, was until the summer of this year. Even though I would have never thought that it was possible, there was one way to ruin my entire summer before it even started.

But to be able to tell you what this might be, I will have to go back a few days. To be exact, the day before the last day of school.

* * *

" _GO SHARKS!"_ \- I flinched hard when the high pitched voices of the cheerleading team shouted their chants through the entire hallway. There was not a single person that didn't turn around and cheered back, when the 10 girls with their (way too) short skirts roamed through the hallways of Third-Street High School. Well, there was one person not too excited about their never ending chants and noisy giggles and that person was _me_. Yes, me, Spinelli. I was never the kind of person to understand why people liked cheerleaders. I mean they were pretty good at their dancing stuff or whatever they called it and during football games they actually managed to thrill the entire student body even if it was our team on the losing end. But was it really necessary to be so loud all the time and did they really have to throw their hairs behind their shoulder every 5 minutes and why did they always seem to be the center of attention? I would probably never get an answer.

I sighed loudly, while the cheerleader turned around the next corner and I started to push my books and notes into my already way too jammed bag. I wanted everything to be gone by today so that tomorrow – the last day of school for this year and also the end of my junior year in High School – I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore. I had been looking forward to this summer break ever since the last break ended. Before I could sink deeper into the thoughts of the upcoming summer holidays, I could feel someone slowly closing up.

As I turned around I faced my best friend, Gretchen. She was much taller than me (not that it was a challenge, since I was only 5,3") and so I always had to look up a little when I was talking to her. She and I had been friends ever since kindergarten, we went to the same middle school and after that also to the same high school. We had always been inseperable and there wasn't a single person in the world that knew me better than she did. The fact that we had stayed friends for all this time was actually a little surprising, because even though we got along from the very first second we saw each other, we were always so different.

Gretchen was always smart and school was easy for her. She was always the first to finish a school project and the first to hand in her homework or essays. I, on the other hand, was always procrastinating until the very last evening and then calling her in desperation for help.

She was never one to get in trouble with anyone or anything. She was the perfect daughter for her parents and an even better friend for me. Still, I sometimes managed to get her to the "dark side". I dragged her to parties, convinced her that drinking at least a few bottles of beer would not get you into the hospital and that sometimes having some fun was more important than doing your homwork the same day the teacher gave it to you.

So we sort of were a balance for each other. She could tame me, when my outgoing (and also by times a little aggressive) personality was taking the best of me and I would remind her that you should not take life too serious all the time.

Yes, I could be a little " _energetic_ " from time to time. When we were in kindergarten I would have some anger issues, where I would chop off Barbie heads, push other children in the sandpit or steal their toys when they didn't do what I told them to do. Don't worry, I'm over that by now. I started taking kickboxing classes in middle school and learned to transform my anger into something useful. Nevertheless, I never managed to give up on making some snarky remarks here and there, but I guess that's just who I was.

"So, already excited for summer?" - Gretchen pulled me out of my thoughts and her question made a wide grin appear on my face.

"Of course I am! I have so many plans for us this summer. And yes, some of them include parties and no, this will not be discussed. But first I will have to survive the last 1 and a half days of school for this year."

I closed my locker and Gretchen and I started walking towards the gym where we had our last class for the day.

"Ok sounds good. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow after school to make a plan or something about everything we want to do?" Wow, this was so Gretchen, I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She was always the one who wanted to plan things up to the very last detail.  
Before I could answer we came to a stand right before the locker rooms of the gym. A small crowd of students had already gathered, while waiting for the coach to arrive. That was when a particular someone from this crowd turned around and immediately laid eyes on me and Gretchen.

An alluring smile formed on his face as he started to move towards me.

"Oh no, please not right now.", I mumbled and looked around frantically for a way to escape but there were already more people closing up from both sides of the hallway which meant I was in a trap.

"What is – Oh." Gretchen said, midway seeing what I was seeing.

"Hey Cutie, how's it going? Did you miss me? I haven't seen you in forever. Have you been hiding from me?"

I was trying my hardest not to slap him and wipe that stupid grin off his face. Ok, maybe I was not trying my hardest, but I was definitely trying and with the person that was right in front of me, that was all that I could do.

 _TJ Detweiler_. Also known as the most annoying, arrogant, stupid person in the entire school. And of course he of all people put this crazy idea of wanting to go out with me in his head. Needless to say that I was not exactly interested but for the last few years of high school this has never stopped him once to ask me out again and again and then after I said no, he just asked me again. Seriously, this guy had no chill and apparantly not the least bit of understanding of the word "No".

I should have known that before the end of the school year, he had to torture me one last time. If only then I would have known that I would see a lot more of him in the upcoming summer. Maybe if I had, I would have killed myself right there on the spot.

But well, hindsight is easier than foresight.


End file.
